


I love these soft pillows

by Rika_Chan12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, I feel as tho Drew would have C cups, Just a thought, Reyna really likes them, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew and Reyna are just sitting around when Reyna looks at the shirt her girlfriend is wearing and that the boobs that are in the shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love these soft pillows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonogender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/gifts).



It was a warm and clear Sunday morning for the two demigods that were laying in bed. Since there is now two people running the camp oppose to just her Reyna could take the day off to relax and rest up a bit. Drew came often so much so that her stuff was taking up most of the space in Reyna bathroom. 

She rolled over and put her arm around the Asian girl's waist and dragged her closer to her body. She groaned and turned to look at her and gave her a death glare. Reyna gave a light ,augh as she said "whatever" and closed her eyes again.

She laid there for a few minutes before she decided to take a look at her. Even in her sleep she looked like a queen. Her lips slightly open as gentle breathes left it. Her eye lashes long and full as they rubbed her rosy cheeks. Her body soft yet firm at the same time, she looked that about her the most. She was just sleeping in a t shirt and some red lace panties, she wasn't wearing a bra at all. She saw hard nipples though the shirt and that when she really took a moment to look at Drew's breasts.

Now before then she really didn't pay to much attention to them. Sure she heard girls and boys alike talk about them but she paid it no mind when she was around them. But she understood now why they grabbed so much attention when she looked. They were a C cup from where she was looking and they were quite soft to. She slowly raised a hand and guide to her chest. When she got to it she gave a soft squeeze and gasped.

Holy shit it was like a huge marshmallow on her chest and she did it again. After about five times of doing so Reyna still couldn't believe that Drew hadn't woken up from her doing so. She smiled as she rose over the girl and put her face in between her boobs. She sighed in comfort at of the pillows she had now owned. She felt Drew stir a bit but had not moved from her spot.

"I see that you are enjoying yourself" she laughed as she got up and but both legs on either side of Reyna. She just gave a muffled "Hell Yeah" as Drew let out a laugh at her girlfriend. She was such a fucking loser. 

Ans she couldn't love her more if she tried.


End file.
